1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for testing the rain-resistance of fabrics and garments or other articles made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One way of testing the rain-resistance of fabrics or garments that involves the simulation of natural rain characteristics is known. The time taken for the simulated rain to penetrate the fabric or garment is noted for example by causing the change in resistance between two electrical contacts at the back of the fabric to stop the test and a timing clock. Clearly, the longer the time to penetration, the better is the fabric or garment at resisting rain.